Curando Heridas
by Guardian de suenos
Summary: Un hombre poderoso y desconfiado, una mujer que fue lastimada ¿ podrán curarse las heridas?
1. sumary

**Curando Heridas**

* * *

_Disclaimer nada me pertenece, solo realizo una adaptación con los personajes de Twilight _

* * *

**Sumary:**

* * *

¿Cómo podía alguien tan poderoso como él querer casarse con una chica corriente como ella?

Bella Swan estaba acostumbrada a ayudar a la gente, pero Edward Cullen estaba resultando ser un paciente muy difícil. Sólo el tiempo y la habilidad de Bella ayudarían al duro millonario a recuperarse de un terrible accidente. El problema era que Edward no estaba dispuesto a esperar…

Obligada a pasar día tras día con Edward en su explotación ganadera, Bella no tardó en dejarse llevar por la pasión que los consumía a ambos. Lo que ella no esperaba era una proposición de matrimonio.

* * *

continuo?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Curando Heridas**

* * *

_Disclaimer nada me pertenece, solo realizo una adaptación con los personajes de Twilight_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Bella Swan hizo su bolsa y se preparó para despedirse otro día más de su paciente, pero Edward Cullen se quedó mirándola con sus disgustados ojos verdes.

Los dos llevaban conjuntos de deporte que se adaptaban a sus cuerpos y estaban empapados en sudor. Pero, mientras ella se agachaba con agilidad para cerrar su bolsa y se levantaba moviendo su coleta castaña, él estaba confinado en una silla de ruedas.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. En sus mejores días desde que un accidente de tráfico lesionara gravemente su pierna izquierda, podía andar con ayuda de un bastón. Pero Bella, su fisioterapeuta, siempre insistía en la conveniencia de que usara la silla de ruedas después de cada sesión con ella. Incluso lo llevaba así desde su gimnasio privado hasta su casa, donde lo dejaba al cuidado de Seth, su enfermero. No entendía por qué era tan importante para Bella, la silla de ruedas funcionaba con un motor independiente y no era necesario para ella empujarla hasta la casa.

Tampoco creía necesitar ya un enfermero, pero Seth también era un masajista profesional y hacía las veces de chofer desde el accidente.

—Pasa y toma algo —le sugirió él de manera brusca cuando ella empezó a empujar su silla hacia la casa.

—No, gracias, Edward —repuso ella con su sensual y ligeramente ronca voz—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Adónde? ¿Tienes que atender a otro paciente? Son casi las seis. ¿O es que has quedado con tu novio?

Bella dudó un momento antes de contestarle.

—No, no es eso. Pero ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de entablar una amistad conmigo?

Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar sus palabras. Se concentró en bajar la silla por una rampa y girar al entrar en un camino que dividía una extensa y cuidada pradera llena de arbustos con flores. Aquel jardín estaba lleno de vida. Había abejas, pájaros y mariposas por todas partes.

Pensó mientras llevaba a Edward Cullen a la casa que no conocía una finca más bonita que ésa de Wisconsin. La casa tenía un precioso y ancho porche, tejados muy inclinados y contraventanas de madera. Estaba construida en piedra color miel y el tejado era verde oscuro. La casa disfrutaba además de maravillosas vistas. Desde sus ventanales se podía ver hasta el río Michigan.

—No acostumbro a entablar amistad con mis pacientes —repuso ella con cuidado—. No es nada personal —añadió deprisa—. Pero es que tengo mucho que hacer, eso es todo.

—Si no entras a tomar algo y charlar un rato, encenderé el motor de la silla de ruedas y la llevaré hasta el Lago —contestó Edward Cullen a modo de amenaza.

Dejó de empujar la silla y enganchó el freno.

—Edward, no seas tonto —le dijo con un suspiro de frustración—. Sé que esto debe de ser difícil, pero vas muy bien. No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de tus progresos. Ya verás como te recuperas pronto.

Era cierto. Admiraba a Edward Cullen por su perseverancia y su fuerza de voluntad. Se estaba esforzando mucho por recuperar la movilidad después de que un trágico accidente de coche se llevara por delante la vida de su prometida.

No solía ver a menudo ese tipo de constancia, pero Edward hacía siempre los ejercicios que le mandaba, aunque tuviera que sufrir para terminarlos. Lo había visto muchas veces con los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para soportar mejor el dolor.

Tampoco se le había pasado por alto lo atractivo que era, aunque no siempre era fácil estar en su presencia. Cambiaba constantemente de humor y a veces era muy rudo e indisciplinado.

Pero no dejaba que nada de eso la afectara. Estaba convencida de que tenía la capacidad de ser completamente indiferente a los hombres.

—¿Qué no sea tonto? —repitió él—. Tengo una proposición profesional para usted, señorita Swan, así que no sé por qué me tiene que insultar así.

Miró su cabeza. Su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado y húmedo tras el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué tipo de proposición profesional podrías tener para mí? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vas a tener que entrar conmigo en la casa si quieres que te lo cuente.

Aquello le molestaba mucho. Había tenido que rechazar las proposiciones de hombres durante toda su carrera profesional. Normalmente conseguía hacerlo con una contestación rápida y jocosa que le dejara claro a la otra persona que no estaba interesada. Pero ese tipo de conducta era lo último que se habría esperado de Edward Cullen.

—Dímelo ahora, Edward. Y después seré yo quien decida si quiero entrar o no —repuso ella con firmeza.

Vio como levantaba los hombros. Imaginó que estaría riéndose por dentro.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en el porche con un refresco frente a ella y él sostenía la fresca cerveza con la que llevaba horas soñando. También tenían un cuenco con aceitunas y otro con frutos secos.

Todo lo había servido un hombre de mediana edad que Edward le había presentado en ese momento. Era Jason, el mayordomo de la casa, pero ya los había dejado solos.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —le dijo ella—. ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo hacia el oeste para continuar el tratamiento de tu lesión en un puesto de ganado?

—Sí —repuso él tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Pero ¿por qué tienes que ir a un sitio como ése, tan lejos de aquí?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Me estoy volviendo loco aquí encerrado. Necesito cambiar de aires. Yo nací en esa zona del país y me gusta mucho.

—Pero ¿no te das cuenta de que sólo paso un par de horas al día contigo? Creo que me volvería loca si tuviera que estar en un puesto de ganado varias semanas. Seguro que allí no tienes nada de lo que necesitamos para continuar tu rehabilitación. Además, estarías muy lejos de tu médico. Necesitas visitarlo a menudo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo su aprobación para hacer esto. Además, si es necesario siempre puedo encargarme de que lo lleven en avión hasta allí. Lo mismo con el equipo de rehabilitación. Ya existe allí un gimnasio y una piscina.

Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y probó el primer sorbo de su refresco. Era delicioso, una mezcla de mango y naranja con un toque de menta. Pero la dulce bebida no reflejaba su estado de ánimo en ese instante.

La familia Cullen, de la que Edward era en la actualidad la cabeza visible, era muy rica e importante en la zona. Habían hecho su fortuna con cabezas de ganado, pero sus negocios se habían diversificado mucho desde entonces. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de esa familia.

Los padres de Edward se habían divorciado y su padre, Carllisle Cullen, volvió después a casarse. La nueva señora Cullen, Carmen, le había dado un hijo que era ocho años más joven que Edward y se llamaba James. La gente decía que la primera esposa de Cullen nunca había llegado a recuperarse del divorcio.

Algunos años más tarde, Carllisle y Carmen Cullen se mataron en un accidente de avión. A los mandos del aparato había ido Aro, hermano de Carllisle y tío de Edward, que también murió en el accidente.

Sue, la tía de Edward y James, había sido la encargada de criar a los niños desde entonces.

Era una familia llena de peculiaridades y rodeada de riqueza, pero con un trágico pasado al que se acababa de añadir el accidente de coche sufrido por Edward y su prometida. Un conductor borracho había embestido contra ellos. La joven salió disparada del vehículo y murió al instante, Edward se quedó atrapado en el coche y se hirió la pierna. A pesar de todas las desgracias, no podía evitar que le fastidiase la actitud de Edward Cullen. Sentía que ese hombre tenía la capacidad de agitar su varita mágica y conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Y lo peor era ver que esperaba que todos le dieran la razón.

—Lo siento, pero… —empezó a decir ella.

—En cuanto a tu tiempo libre, me he enterado de que en el Lincoln VA Medical Center

les encantaría tener a una fisioterapeuta más durante unas semanas —la interrumpió Edward.

No podía creer lo que le estaba contando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward levantó una ceja con expresión irónica.

—Bueno, los llamé para ver si iban a necesitar a alguien. Ese centro no está lejos de Eternity.

Reconoció el nombre. Eternity era el principal puesto de ganado del imperio Cullen. No podía creer lo que le estaba contando ese hombre.

—Pero tengo un trabajo, ¿lo sabías? Tengo un contrato con una clínica, no creo que les gustara la idea de que desapareciera sin más durante algunas semanas. Y tengo más pacientes.

—A tu jefe no le importa que lo hagas.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Espera un momento, Edward, ¿no crees que has ido demasiado lejos? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer todo esto a mis espaldas?

La miró mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Pensé que convenía arreglar unos cuantos asuntos para que no tuvieras ningún problema y pudieras aceptar.

—¡Puede que así sea como haces tú tus negocios, pero…!

—Es así —la interrumpió Edward—. Y no sabes el éxito que tengo en ese ámbito. Mira, la verdad es que te va a venir muy bien y mejorará tu prestigio. Cuando se lo comenté a tu jefe, me dijo que estás haciéndote con un buen nombre en el mundo de la rehabilitación de pacientes que han sufrido accidentes. Le dije que no podía estar más de acuerdo con él y que habías conseguido mucho en poco tiempo conmigo. Por eso es por lo que quiero que seas tú la que sigas encargándote de mi caso.

—¿Qué esto mejorará mi prestigio? —repuso ella atónita—. Yo creo que es todo lo contrario. Siento que me estás utilizando. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Su pelo cobrizo y brillante seguía algo despeinado . Sus labios estaban muy bien definidos y tenía una barbilla fuerte. Era el tipo de rostro que no se olvidaba fácilmente. Pensó que a ella le costaría hacerlo, sobre todo porque se acompañaba de un cuerpo también memorable. Edward Cullen era un hombre alto, de anchos hombros y estrechas caderas. Sus piernas eran largas y fuertes y lo que más estaba ayudando en su rehabilitación era el hecho de que se hubiera encontrado en plena forma cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Trató de pensar en por qué no quería ir con él y qué argumentos usar para convencerlo de que no era una buena idea. Edward era el tipo de hombre que podía volver locas a muchas mujeres, pero ella no tenía ese problema. Decidió que no debía preocuparse por cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos de Edward; a ella le habían enseñado muy bien que era mala idea implicarse con un paciente de otra manera distinta a la meramente profesional.

No entendía cómo veía Edward las cosas. No sabía si creía de verdad que la necesitaba como fisioterapeuta o si simplemente quería tenerla a ella porque estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre sus deseos.

—Edward, cualquier fisioterapeuta podría haber conseguido lo mismo que he logrado yo contigo —le dijo ella con cuidado y eligiendo bien las palabras—. De hecho, no lo he hecho yo, lo has conseguido tú. Lo importante para el éxito del tratamiento es tu fuerza de voluntad, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Es que temes que me haya enamorado de ti? —le preguntó Edward de repente.

Sus palabras la dejaron sin aliento. Después, lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Es así?

—No —repuso Edward dejando su jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa y estirándose—. Cuando has tenido lo mejor, y con esto no pretendo insultarte, y lo has perdido, no esperas volver a tener nunca esa suerte.

Se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No le había extrañado que se refiriera a su prometida en esos términos. Victoria Green había sido una mujer increíble y no sólo por su belleza y su físico. Había conseguido atraer la atención de todo el público como presentadora de la información meteorológica en una cadena de televisión. Desde allí había pasado a estar al frente de programas de entrevistas y se había convertido en una de las caras más conocidas de ese medio. A todos les gustaba por su sentido del humor y por su cercanía.

Lo que le había extrañado de las palabras de Edward era un tono que no solía usar, algo desconocido en su voz, una amargura que no sabía si la había causado la tremenda pérdida o algo más. Lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser dolor, nada más.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó él entonces.

—¿Yo, qué?

—¿Estás enamorándote de mí?

Su pregunta la dejó perpleja.

—¿Te he dado alguna indicación que te haga pensar que es así, Edward Cullen?

—Todo lo contrario —repuso él con una mueca—. Aunque eso no contesta mi pregunta, pero lo dejaré estar. En fin, ¿qué problema tienes entonces?

—No me gusta que me manipulen —le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Y tampoco que pienses que puedo dejar toda mi vida de un día para otro y…

—Una semana —la interrumpió él.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo bien, Bella. Y ya me contestarás mañana.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Se terminó la bebida y se levantó.

—Muy bien, pero no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión. Ahora deberías ir a darte una ducha y a cambiarte de ropa. Avisaré a Seth.

—Sí, señora —replicó él con tono manso y dócil.

Pero los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de sarcasmo y humor.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

Se paró a comprar fruta y verdura de vuelta a casa.

Su piso era pequeño, pero muy agradable. Estaba en un edificio de dos plantas en el barrio residencial de Redmond, al norte de la ciudad.

Tenía frescos suelos de cerámica, paredes blancas y todas las comodidades, pero su sitio favorito era el balcón desde el que contemplaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Tenía allí una mesa, sillas y algunas macetas con flores y hierbas aromáticas. Le encantaba plantar cosas y ver como crecían.

La decoración era bastante sencilla en el resto del piso. Tenía un cómodo sofá en tonos crema y dos sillas de bambú con mesitas auxiliares a su lado. En una de sus paredes blancas había colgado un gran cuadro en el que se veía a una niña paseando por la playa durante un atardecer. El mar a su lado estaba en calma y proporcionaba paz al que lo contemplaba.

En el armarito del televisor había colocado una urna de plata que había encontrado en un mercadillo de Malasia.

En el vestíbulo de la casa, una pintura de elefantes llena de colorido recibía a sus visitas. Había sido un recuerdo de su viaje a Tailandia.

La alfombra en tonos granates y verdes la había comprado en Turquía.

Mirando su piso, estaba satisfecha con lo que había conseguido. Creía que no estaba nada mal para una chica que había llegado sólo dos años antes a Wisconsin después de pasar por una de las épocas más traumáticas de su vida.

Tenía veintiséis años y ya llevaba cuatro de experiencia como fisioterapeuta y, tal y como había señalado Edward Cullen, empezaba a hacerse un nombre en la rehabilitación de personas que habían sufrido accidentes.

Pensaba que parte de su prestigio lo había ganado porque le encantaba su trabajo. Por otro lado, se entregaba por completo a sus pacientes y siempre daba el máximo. Trabajaba de forma discreta y eficaz.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en por qué ella era de esa manera. Tenía una buena vida, podía permitirse ir de viaje al extranjero y disfrutar de su tiempo libre haciendo las cosas que le gustaban. Le encantaba jugar al golf, ir al cine y cocinar, incluso era miembro de una asociación gastronómica. No tenía demasiada vida social, pero sí un pequeño grupo de amigos al que veía de forma regular.

Le pareció muy irónico que toda su agradable vida se viniera abajo el mismo día que Edward Cullen le había hecho su proposición de trabajo.

Sostuvo como pudo las bolsas de la compra y el correo que acababa de sacar de su buzón mientras abría la puerta de su piso con las llaves.

Entró y se le cayeron las cartas. Las dejó allí hasta que guardó la comida que había comprado. Después, se preparó una taza de té. Fue entonces cuando recogió el correo y le echó un vistazo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Le llamó la atención un elegante sobre que destacaba por encima de los demás. Era de color crema y el matasellos era de Chicago. Se le hundió el corazón al verlo. Reconoció la letra de su hermana y supo que era una invitación de boda.

Abrió el sobre y eso fue lo que salió. Había una tarjeta blanca con adornos plateados y al lado una nota escrita a mano. La tarjeta tenía los nombres de Jane y Demetri rodeados de campanas de boda.

Leyó entonces la nota.

_Bella, por fin hemos decidido hacerlo. Por tu propio bien, intenté que no ocurriera, créeme lo que te digo, pero lo que hay entre Demetri y yo no ha desaparecido. Sé que te aviso con poco tiempo, pero me siento como si llevara una eternidad posponiéndolo y sufriendo para darte esta noticia. Por favor, ¿puedes alegrarte por nosotros dos? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿podrías venir a nuestra boda? Hazlo no sólo por mí, también por nuestros padres. Esto les está afectando mucho._

_Tu hermana, que te quiere,_

_Jane._

Dejó que la nota cayera sobre la mesa de centro y, a pesar de lo que acababa de saber, no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más al pensar en sus padres, recordando que en su juventud habían sido medio hippies

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Sus progenitores se habían convertido en pilares de la alta sociedad de Chicago y se imaginó que estarían organizando una gran boda para su hija pequeña.

Tomó entre sus manos la tarjeta una vez más y miró la fecha y dónde se iba a celebrar. El sitio le confirmó que iba a ser una gran boda, tal y como se había imaginado. Después de todo, Demetri Volturi también pertenecía a una buena familia. Era corredor de Bolsa de una prestigiosa firma.

Pero no era en todo eso en lo que pensaba en esos instantes, sino en lo que había cambiado su vida. Ella misma había estado prometida también con Demetri Volturi cuando su hermana Jane volvió a casa después de pasarse un año en el extranjero. Y su novio se enamoró perdidamente de ella en cuanto la vio.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Lo último que quería era tener que pasar por una situación tan incómoda una vez más. Nunca había podido librarse de las preguntas. Le hubiera gustado saber si Demetri había llegado a quererla o si era sólo cariño lo que había sentido por ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo enfadada con su hermana, quien parecía no poder evitar ser bella y encantadora.

Y, para colmo de males, Jane era más joven. No sabía por qué, pero eso la mortificaba y hacía que se sintiera aún más humillada. Además de todo por lo que tenía que haber pasado, la humillación de que la dejaran por su hermana y el hecho de que había estado a punto de casarse con un hombre que no la quería, tenía que soportar ser la hermana mayor. Todo eso hacía que se sintiera como una vieja solterona.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Había tenido el valor de darles su bendición y apartarse de todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando decidió irse a una especie de exilio que había sido doloroso para su hermana y también para sus padres, pero en ese momento le había parecido la única solución. Lo que le parecía increíble era que esperaran que acudiera a la boda.

Sonó en ese instante su teléfono móvil. Miró el número en la pantalla, era su madre. Debería haberse imaginado que la llamaría. Le tentó la idea de no contestar, pero terminó por descolgar. Sabía que no tenía sentido postergar lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano, tendría que hablar con ellos.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal todo? Acabo de recibir la invitación para la boda —le dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos—. Me alegro mucho por Jane y Demetri, pero…

Se detuvo un segundo y miró de nuevo la fecha impresa en la invitación.

—Por desgracia, voy a estar en un puesto de ganado en el oeste, tengo que ir con un paciente.

Colgó el teléfono diez minutos más tarde con el corazón roto.

Su madre había intentado convencerla para que fuera a la boda y le había dicho que iba a romperle el corazón a su hermana y también a ellos.

Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en su propio corazón, le daba la impresión de que eso no le importaba a nadie, sólo a ella. Había tenido que enfrentarse a muchos cambios en los últimos años. De no haber sido por su hermana, en esos momentos podía haber estado casada con un hombre, e incluso formando una familia, con un hombre del que se había creído enamorada.

Pero, por otro lado, se sentía muy mal declinando su invitación a la boda. Había mentido a su madre dándole la primera excusa que se le había venido a la cabeza. Porque no tenía intención de irse al oeste con Edward Cullen.

Su móvil sonó de nuevo. Estaba a punto de desconectarlo para no tener que hablar con nadie cuando vio que se trataba de su jefe .

Después de todo, tenía que hablar con él, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión y no retrasar más el momento.

—Hola, Jacob —le dijo con más frialdad de la habitual—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Mira, quería decirte que me encantaría que fueras con Edward Cullen a Eternity. Te lo pido como un favor personal —contestó su jefe sin darle tiempo a nada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, apagó el móvil y se quedó mirándolo con ganas de ponerse a gritar.

Acababa de enterarse de que Jacob Black era amigo de la familia Cullen. Había estado de baja, de otro modo, habría sido él mismo quien se ocupara de la rehabilitación de Edward. Cuando volvió al trabajo y vio que ella estaba haciendo buenos progresos con el paciente, decidió que continuara ella el tratamiento hasta el final. Pero se había dado cuenta después de hablar con Edward que empezaba a sentirse algo frustrado. A pesar de que empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel y que la rehabilitación iba bien, era algo que les pasaba a muchos de sus pacientes después de un tiempo trabajando para recuperarse. Jacob le recordó eso y le dijo que parecía necesitar cambiar un poco de aires.

Su jefe le resumió en pocos minutos lo maravilloso que era Eternity. Le dijo que no temiera encontrarse con una cabaña de las que usaban los ganaderos, no era nada así. Por lo visto, tenía incluso un campo de golf de nueve hoyos. Le dijo que Edward había sido un gran aficionado a ese deporte antes del accidente, pero ella ya lo sabía. Hablaba a menudo con él de golf.

Su jefe le recordó que al Lincoln VA Medical Center le vendría muy bien contar durante un tiempo con una profesional como ella.

Jacob había terminado diciéndole, con tono humorístico, que nadie como ella podía hacerse cargo de un trabajo así ya que, después de todo, no tenía marido, niños, ni mayores a su cargo. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía mascotas, sólo algunas plantas. Su jefe le dijo que no había nadie en su empresa con tan pocas responsabilidades.

Había tenido que controlarse durante la conversación para no echarse a llorar. Se daba cuenta de que su jefe no podía saber lo que sus palabras podían suponer para ella en ese preciso momento de su vida.

Quería decirle a Jacob que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que estaba pasando y que se estaba cansando del poder que tenía Edward Cullen para conseguir siempre sus propósitos, pero consiguió controlarse y no decirle nada.

De hecho, se despidió de su jefe prometiéndole que se lo pensaría mejor.

Se echó en el sofá e intentó decidir qué hacer.

Jacob Black era una persona demasiado justa y moral como para echarle en cara nada si ella decidía finalmente no aceptar el trabajo, pero le debía mucho, ese hombre se había portado muy bien con ella. Siempre había estado dispuesto a darle consejos profesionales. Su esposa, Leah, había sido la que le había encontrado ese piso y los dos habían cuidado de ella cuando llegó a Wisconsin y hasta que se hizo con su nueva vida. Quería hacerlo por Jacob, sentía que no podía negarse, pero…

Por otro lado, pensó que quizás pudiera contentar a todo el mundo y le dieran permiso para tomarse un fin de semana libre e ir a la boda de su hermana.

El problema era que ella no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Le gustaba Edward, aunque no lo conocía demasiado. Ella siempre se protegía con una especie de barrera profesional para mantener las distancias con sus pacientes. En el caso de Edward, no había tenido que preocuparse tanto por eso porque él también tenía sus propias barreras.

Hablaban de golf y de muchas otras cosas. Después de todo, pasaban muchas horas trabajando juntos y había que llenar los silencios de vez en cuando. Ella se preocupaba además por animarlo para que apreciara sus progresos y no se desanimara, pero hacía lo mismo con todos sus pacientes. Su relación con él había sido siempre muy superficial, nunca había tenido que lidiar con la parle de él más terca, la que hacía que quisiera salirse siempre con la suya.

Se dio cuenta de que debería haberse imaginado lo obstinado que era al ver lo deprisa que estaba progresando. No había conocido a nadie igual, con tanta fuerza de voluntad como él.

En cuanto a la boda de su hermana, sabía que no cabía la posibilidad de que acabara por suspenderse ni que Demetri volviera corriendo a su lado. De todos modos, estaba convencida de que nunca lo aceptaría de nuevo.

Aun así, le dolía que ni su madre ni su hermana se dieran cuenta de lo que significaría para ella aparecer en esa boda. La mayor parte de los invitados sabían lo que había pasado y estaba segura de que todo el mundo la miraría con curiosidad. No quería tener que asistir y fingir que nada de eso le importaba, que nada le afectaba ya y que todo lo que quería era que su hermana y Demetri fueran muy felices.

Se imaginó que quizás pensaran que le vendría bien, que le ayudaría verlo para entender que aquello había terminado, que las heridas ya deberían estar curadas.

Recordó que habían sido una familia feliz, pero todo había cambiado. De nada le iba a servir ir a esa boda, no iba a ayudarle a olvidarse de todo y dejarlo en el pasado. Cabía la posibilidad de que sus padres y hermana estuvieran en lo cierto, pero no creía que fuera a ayudarle.

Y lo peor de todo era tener que ir sola, sin un amigo, novio o marido.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos e hizo una mueca divertida cuando una loca idea se le vino a la cabeza, siempre podría alquilar los servicios de un acompañante. Pero no se veía con fuerzas para hacer algo así, ni siquiera sabría dónde encontrar uno que fuera lo suficientemente impresionante como para dejar a todos con la boca abierta. Porque prefería ir sola antes que con alguien que no diera la talla.

De pronto se le vino un nombre a la cabeza. Pero la idea era tan escandalosa que ella misma se sorprendió. No podía hacerlo, era una locura.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando la misma idea apareció de nuevo en su cabeza, se dijo que había tenido que soportar durante demasiado tiempo que la presionaran e incitaran a hacer lo que no quería como para pensar en las consecuencias negativas que todo aquello podía tener para ella. Ésa fue la razón por la que decidió plantearse de verdad esa extravagante idea.

* * *

Dejo el primer capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Curando Heridas**

* * *

_Disclaimer nada me pertenece, solo realizo una adaptación con los personajes de Twilight_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

—¿Has llegado ya a una decisión, Bella?

Estaban en el despacho de Edward . Aún no habían tenido su sesión de ese día. Jason la había acompañado hasta esa sala para que pudiera esperar cómodamente a que llegara Edward, que ese día había aparecido con retraso.

—Tengo que saberlo hoy mismo —continuó él mientras apagaba el teléfono que lo había tenido entretenido bastante tiempo.

Ésas eran las primeras palabras que le decía en todo el día.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella llevaba puesto uno de sus conjuntos deportivos de licra. Él, en cambio, iba vestido de manera mucho más formal, con pantalones azul marino y camisa blanca de raya diplomática. Tenía todo el aspecto de un poderoso hombre de negocios y no parecía estar de buen humor.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedo decidirlo más tarde? —contestó ella—. Por cierto, buenos días para ti también. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

—Lo siento, he sido un maleducado —reconoció Edward—. Es que hoy tengo un día muy complicado.

—Yo también. No puedo compararlo con llevar el peso del imperio Cullen, pero también es difícil.

Edward la miró con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. Pareció darse cuenta entonces de que tenía ojeras y cara de cansada. Después de todo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —le preguntó entonces—. Creo que un tiempo en un puesto de ganado te vendría muy bien para recargar las pilas —añadió—. ¿O es que eres tan urbanita y cómoda que te asusta pasar un tiempo en el campo?

Se fijó en sus ojos; la miraba burlón.

Inspiró profundamente para intentar controlarse. Después le habló con bastante calma.

—No, no me da miedo estar en el campo. Pero tú no eres el único con problemas, Edward. Yo también necesito algo, así que estoy lista para negociar contigo. Iré a Eternity si tú aceptas acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana.

Su primera reacción al ver como Edward abría la boca con incredulidad fue de satisfacción. Estaba segura de que había conseguido sorprenderlo.

Su segunda reacción fue de pánico y se arrepintió de haberle dicho nada.

Edward cerró por fin la boca.

—Creo que será mejor que me lo expliques.

Se ruborizó al instante, se había metido en un buen lío y no sabía qué decirle.

—No… Olvida lo que acabo decirte, Edward, me ha salido sin pensar y…

—No, no quiero olvidarme de ello. Dímelo, Bella—le ordenó con firmeza.

Tragó saliva mientras rezaba para que se la tragara la tierra.

—Bella, no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me cuentes de qué va todo esto —le advirtió Edward al ver que no contestaba.

Frustrada, cerró los ojos. Después exhaló con fuerza y le contó de la manera más aséptica posible lo que pasaba. Consiguió mantener la calma casi hasta el final de la historia, cuando la emoción contenida pudo con ella.

—Sé que no parece lógico, pero el caso es que no quiero mantenerme al margen del resto de mi familia. Quiero que Jane sea feliz, pero sería aún más humillante después de lo que pasó aparecer en su boda sin pareja, como una patética solterona.

Edward no la había interrumpido mientras le contaba aquello.

—Entiendo —repuso él con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de nuevo serio—. Pero ¿por qué has pensando en mí?

—Bueno, cuando se me ocurrió de repente esta extravagante idea de alquilar un acompañante para la boda, me di cuenta de que tenía que ser alguien realmente impresionante —le dijo ella con algo de embarazo—. En ese momento no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que tú. Pero no pretendía decírtelo y…

No supo cómo seguir.

—¿Por qué crees entonces que me lo has pedido?

Se quedó mirándolo y recordó entonces por qué lo había hecho.

—Edward, has actuado de manera muy despótica en todo este tema. Has hablado con mi jefe a mis espaldas y él me ha llamado y me ha pedido que lo haga como un favor personal. Ahora me encuentro en esta disyuntiva por tu culpa, a mi jefe no puedo decirle que no a nada, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero… ¡Hasta has hablado con el Lincoln Medical Center sin consultarme antes!

Edward la miraba divertido, como si estuviera satisfecho con su conducta.

—Muy bien, puede que para ti no sea nada grave, pero creo que te has comportado como un manipulador y me enfadé porque…

—Iré.

—Pero…

Se quedó unos segundos sin palabras.

—Mira, creo que no era buena idea después de todo. Me pareció justo pedirte algo a cambio y negociar tu oferta, pero ahora creo que no tendría demasiado sentido…

—Bella, dejemos las cosas claras —la interrumpió Edward entonces—. Si vienes a Eternity, te acompañaré a la boda.

—Pero…

—¡Bella! —gruñó él.

—De acuerdo. Gracias —repuso algo desencantada—. Harás muy feliz a mi madre.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella de repente una hora más tarde.

Estaban en la piscina haciendo ejercicios de flotación.

Llevaba puesto un gorro de látex, gafas oscuras y su traje de baño azul marino. Había interrumpido de repente sus instrucciones para hacerle esa pregunta.

Edward, que había estado flotando boca arriba sobre el agua, se dio la vuelta y fue nadando hasta el borde.

—Puede que no quieras saber la respuesta.

—Sí que quiero —insistió ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Su torso era ancho, fuerte y musculoso. Destacaban sobre su perfecta piel las cicatrices del accidente y de las operaciones posteriores en su pierna. Había tenido mucha suerte de que no le quedara ninguna marca en su rostro.

—Me dio la impresión de que estabas pidiendo ayuda.

Hizo una mueca al oír sus palabras.

—Y también parecía que no tenías a nadie más a quien recurrir. No me extraña, después de todo te dejaron por tu hermana pequeña. Pero ya han pasado dos años, ¿no es demasiado tiempo para seguir afectada por eso?

—Puede que tú te estés haciendo la misma pregunta dentro de dos años —repuso ella con calma.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto —contestó él—. De hecho, ya me habían comentado que no tienes responsabilidades personales y que estás decidida a seguir igual, así que no he sido tan despótico como crees.

Se sumergió un segundo bajo el agua y volvió a salir.

—Supongo que te lo diría Jacob, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Si crees que sigo triste y afligida por todo aquello, no es así.

—No, no es así. Todo lo contrario. Siempre me has parecido una mujer inteligente y llena de energía. Pero no he podido evitar preguntarme si te has negado a conocer otros hombres después de lo que te pasó —le dijo Edward con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Sí y no —repuso ella—. Supongo que no me preocupa tanto conocer a un hombre que me pueda hacer lo mismo como darme cuenta de que quizás sea yo quien tenga el problema. Después de todo, yo lo elegí a él. Puede que sea mi criterio el que falle —añadió con una sonrisa—. No se puede condenar a todo el género masculino por la conducta de uno de sus miembros, pero a veces me resulta difícil no hacerlo, la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿no te planteas casarte algún día y tener hijos?

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

—Sí que me lo planteo. Me encantan los niños. De hecho, estoy muy satisfecha del trabajo que he hecho con algunos que necesitaban rehabilitación. Pero no me imagino enamorándome de nuevo, así que… No sé…

—¿Dónde y cuándo es la boda de tu hermana?

Se lo dijo entonces.

—Tal y como estás progresando, creo que serás bastante móvil para entonces.

—¡Qué suerte la mía! —replicó Edward con amargura.

—Mira, sé que asistir a una boda, después de todo lo que te pasó, será lo último que te apetezca hacer —le dijo ella con un suspiro—. Te lo dije sin pensar y lo siento. Mira, iré a Eternity y tú no tienes que ir a la boda. Lo entiendo.

—Bella, nunca pensé que fueras una mujer tan indecisa como me estás demostrando hoy —repuso él con buen humor.

—Normalmente no lo soy —le dijo mientras se quitaba el gorro y se lo colocaba de nuevo—. Mi madre me llamó ayer, algo que no hace muy a menudo, y desde entonces estoy desconcertada y no sé lo que hago ni lo que digo.

Edward se echó a reír al escucharla.

—Iré contigo a esa boda.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Lo estoy.

Bella salió de la piscina sin darse cuenta de que Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. Era una mujer muy esbelta y su cuerpo, cubierto de gotas de agua, lo tenía hipnotizado. Se dio la vuelta entonces y puso las manos sobre las caderas.

—Pero…

Al ver que su paciente la estaba mirando con intensidad, se quedó callada y sin poder seguir.

Se fijó entonces en sus pechos, no demasiado grandes, pero perfectos y deliciosos. Después bajó la vista hasta sus tentadoras caderas y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería su espontánea y natural fisioterapeuta en la cama.

—Pero… —comenzó Bella de nuevo.

Pero tampoco esa vez pudo terminar de decirle lo que pensaba.

Él se esforzó por apartar la vista de su atractivo cuerpo y comenzó a nadar hacia el centro de la piscina.

—Voy a ir a la boda de tu hermana, señorita Swan —le dijo desde allí—. Y no hay nada más de lo que hablar.

Bella decidió no llamar esa noche a su madre. Aún no se creía que Edward Cullen fuera a acompañarla a la boda de Jane y tampoco había decidido si debería dejar que fuera. Así que pensó en esperar un poco más antes de decírselo a su madre.

Pero su madre la llamó desde una línea privada y contestó el teléfono sin saber de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Bella Swan al habla —dijo de manera distraída mientras se preparaba pasta para la cena.

—Lo sé, cariño —repuso su madre—. Me temo que he sido un poco mala, te estoy llamando desde un teléfono que no es mío. No quería llamarte desde casa, temía que no quisieras hablar conmigo.

—Mamá… —protestó ella sintiéndose culpable—. Yo nunca haría algo así…

—Sólo quería decirte de nuevo que entiendo que sea difícil para ti venir a la boda. Por favor, no creas que no nos damos cuenta de cómo te sientes y que sólo pensamos en ella. Aunque tienes que saber que tu hermana está muy triste con todo esto…

—Mamá, no pasa nada —la interrumpió entonces—. He conseguido que me den libre ese fin de semana y voy a poder ir. ¿Crees que podría llevar a alguien?

—¿A quién?

—A alguien que…

—¿A un hombre?

—Sí, así es —repuso mientras mezclaba la salsa con la pasta.

—Cariño, ¡claro que puedes! —exclamó entusiasmada su madre—. ¿Quién es? Háblame de él. No sabía nada de esto, pero supongo que es alguien importante si quieres que te acompañe a la boda de tu hermana. ¿Es un buen chico? Bueno, seguro que lo es. ¿Es guapo?

Dejó la cuchara de madera sobre el mostrador de la cocina y cerró los ojos.

—Mamá, sólo somos amigos…

—¿Cómo se llama?

Dudó un segundo.

—Edward Cullen —le dijo de mala gana.

—¿Cullen? ¿De la familia de los Cullen? —repitió atónita.

—Sí, pero escúchame, mamá. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Si lo haces, no iré. Sólo somos amigos, nada más.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le prometió su madre con pesar—. Es una noticia fabulosa. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! Bueno, cariño, ahora tengo que dejarte, he pedido prestado este móvil y no puedo hablar más. Está pitando y creo que se va a quedar sin batería. Hablaremos pronto…

La voz de su madre se cortó de repente.

Apagó su teléfono y se dio con la cabeza en la pared. No entendía cómo su pacífica y tranquila vida se había convertido en un campo de minas en sólo veinticuatro horas.

Eso era lo que había conseguido por culpa de su orgullo y con la ayuda de alguna mentira.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que se le estaba quemando la pasta. Apagó el fuego y apartó la sartén. Se le había quitado el apetito.

Se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y salió a la terraza.

Empezaba a atardecer y la temperatura era algo más suave, aunque seguía habiendo demasiada humedad. Se fijó en un grupo de ruidosos y coloridos pájaros que se estaban juntando en el árbol que crecía pegado a su edificio.

Miraba los pájaros, pero era otra cosa la que tenía en su mente. Lo quisiera o no, Edward Cullen iba a tener que aceptar que ligaran su nombre al de ella.

Y lo único que podía hacer ella al respecto era tragarse su orgullo y admitirlo cuanto antes. No podía haber más orgullo ni más mentiras.

Fue Jason quien la acompañó una hora más tarde hasta uno de los salones de la casa.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de baseball en un gran televisor. Había una cafetera y dos tazas sobre la mesa de centro. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón y pantalones color caqui. Se fijó en su bastón, lo tenía apoyado al lado suyo en el sofá.

—Bella… —dijo al verla.

Su tono no le dejaba claro si se alegraba de verla o todo lo contrario. Le pareció un tono más bien ambiguo e indiferente.

Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola de arriba abajo.

Se había cambiado de ropa después de llamarlo para decirle que iba a ir a verlo. Llevaba una sedosa blusa amarilla y pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo, largo, lo llevaba normalmente recogido en una coleta para trabajar con más comodidad. Para esa visita, en cambio, se lo había dejado suelto con suaves ondas y recogido a un lado con un prendedor plateado.

No pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma al ver que Edward también lo hacía. Temía que hubiera algún problema con su conjunto que se le hubiera pasado por alto. Quizás una mancha o algo desabrochado…

—Es la primera vez que te veo sin tu ropa deportiva o sin bañador. Tienes buen aspecto —le dijo Edward a modo de explicación.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oírlo.

—Lo digo en serio —murmuró entonces.

—Bueno, gracias. Tú, también estás bien —repuso ella algo incómoda—. Mira, Edward, antes que nada quería disculparme por venir a verte, pero es viernes y no quería esperar a verte el lunes en rehabilitación para poder hablar contigo. Tampoco me pareció apropiado comentártelo por teléfono.

—No pasa nada. Siéntate y sirve el café, por favor —le dijo él—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí, mi madre —repuso ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano al sofá y comenzaba a llenar de café las dos tazas—. Tienes que creerme si te digo que quiero mucho a mi madre, pero esto es lo que ha pasado.

Le explicó la conversación que había tenido esa noche con su madre.

Cuando terminó, Edward levantó una ceja con extrañeza.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, le ha hecho tanta ilusión que le dijera que voy a estar acompañada que está convencida de que tú y yo somos…

Se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Amantes? —ofreció él.

—Bueno, no lo sé… Supongo que algo parecido —le dijo ella con mucha incomodidad—. Me prometió no decir nada, pero estaba tan contenta que no creo que pueda mantener el secreto, la verdad.

Edward se incorporó en su asiento y tomó su taza de café, pero la miró divertido antes de probarlo.

—¡Qué maraña hemos tejido! —repuso él—. Y supongo que temes algo más.

—¡Claro! Se trata de ti, las cosas podrían trascender. La prensa podría enterarse de ello. Puede que hablen de ello aunque mi madre no se vaya de la lengua. No entiendo cómo no pensé antes en esto. ¡El hecho de que vayas a esa boda conmigo podría levantar todo tipo de sospechas!

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó él en tono burlón.

Lo miró a los ojos al escucharlo.

—¿Es que no te importa? —le preguntó atónita.

—Hace mucho que no me importa lo que diga la prensa del corazón —le confesó Edward—. Además, ¿no se trataba de eso? ¿De conseguir que tu familia y amigos vieran que no eres una solterona?

—Pero después de lo que te ocurrió… No ha pasado tanto tiempo —le dijo ella—. Me siento muy mal. No podría hacerte algo así.

Edward se quedó mirándola unos instantes.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Bella, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Intentó controlarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir que no vengas a la boda? —le preguntó algo frustrada.

—Habría ayudado que no me lo hubieras pedido. Pero lo hiciste y me parece que es una manera de devolverte el favor después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no se le ocurrió nada coherente que decir, y volvió a cerrarla.

—Bueno, ¿quieres seguir enfadada con tu familia?

—No, claro que no —repuso ella con emoción en la voz.

—¿Quieres que él vuelva contigo?

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

—Entonces, creo que ésta es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Y conseguirás que tu hermana sea feliz al verte allí.

—Pero va a ser una farsa.

—Verás, querida, muchas veces está bien atenerse sólo a la verdad, pero en ocasiones es mejor no hacerlo.

Lo miró sin comprender sus palabras.

—No quieres recuperar a ese hombre, no quieres estar mal con tu familia y no quieres sentir que eres el centro de las miradas en esa boda. Así que…

—¡No sigas! —repuso ella de repente—. Me siento fatal. Como una estúpida y orgullosa mojigata…

Edward se echó a reír.

—Bella, esto fue idea tuya. Sólo te digo que fue una buena idea y que me das la oportunidad de agradecerte tu buen trabajo.

—Entiendo…

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Ninguna duda más?

—De acuerdo —repuso ella de mala gana.

No pudo dormir esa noche, Bella estaba demasiado confusa.

Edward y ella se habían tomado el café como dos buenos amigos mientras veían el partido. Había estado tan a gusto que se había quedado hasta el final.

Pero no conseguía entender a ese hombre, seguía siendo un enigma para ella.

Tenía que agradecerle que aceptara ir a la boda. También le gustaba su compañía y su seco sentido del humor. Después de meses de trabajo, había aprendido a reconocer cómo era, pero sólo en parte.

Aunque no pasaba a menudo, podía saber si tenía un mal día con sólo mirarlo. Esos días parecía más pálido que de costumbre y cambiaba constantemente de humor. Nunca le extrañó su conducta, había pasado por mucho.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había algo más en él que no entendía. Edward le había dicho que le parecía bien hacerlo porque así podía darle las gracias por su trabajo. Pero no entendía cómo podía aceptar ir a una boda cuando la suya no había podido celebrarse por la muerte de su prometida.

También le había sorprendido que le diera igual que su nombre pudiera ser ligado al de ella en la prensa del corazón.

Pensó entonces que quizás se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo y hubiera bloqueado sus emociones para poder así afrontar su tragedia.

Edward también estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Pensó en tomarse un somnífero, pero no quería depender de ese tipo de medicación.

Las cosas estaban mejorando poco a poco. Cada vez le dolía menos la pierna y tenía más movilidad. Y las terribles pesadillas que lo habían perseguido en sus sueños habían empezado a desaparecer también.

A pesar de todo, su vida ya no era su vida.

Por eso no entendía por qué era tan importante para él llevarse a su fisioterapeuta a Eternity con él.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la indecisión de Bella después de haberle dicho lo que quería a cambio de aceptar su oferta de trabajo. Ese detalle le había dejado más claro aún lo que ya sabía, que era una buena persona.

Y también era, a su manera, una mujer muy atractiva. Y era hábil, inteligente y activa. Era una buena compañía.

Pero no sabía si todo eso justificaba cómo se había comportado él.

Dio una vuelta más en la cama. Era cierto que empezaba a sentirse frustrado y necesitaba cambiar de aires. También estaba convencido de que Bella había sido en gran parte responsable de su mejora, aunque ella no terminara de creerlo. A ella le importaba de verdad la gente, se le daba bien animar a las personas y conseguir que no perdieran la esperanza de moverse de nuevo.

Y él no entendía por qué se sentía tan culpable.

Se dijo que para él era más sencillo no tener que cambiar de fisioterapeuta en mitad de su tratamiento, pero quizás hubiera algo más detrás de su decisión. Algo que no entendía.

Bella siguió trabajando con Edward durante la siguiente semana y éste le mostró de nuevo lo difícil que podía llegar a ser. Él quería dejar de usar el bastón y ella se negaba.

Edward había tenido una importante reunión ese día que no podía cambiar de hora y terminaron su sesión en el gimnasio más tarde de lo habitual. De vuelta a la casa, él se negó a que lo llevara en silla de ruedas.

—Y he decidido que tampoco necesito el bastón.

—¡Edward, no seas tonto! —repuso ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No es la primera vez que me dices eso y tampoco entonces estuve de acuerdo contigo —le dijo él con mirada penetrante y oscura—. ¿Sabes lo duro que es tener que usar un bastón para andar? ¿O que una chica tenga que llevarte en silla de ruedas?

—¡Claro que sé que es duro! Aunque lo de menos es que sea una chica quien empuje la silla.

—Sí que importa. Me siento como un viejo e inútil anciano.

Inspiró profundamente y contó hasta tres antes de hablar.

—Te sentirías peor si tropezaras y te rompieras algo —repuso ella enfadada—. Muy bien. Se acabó la silla, pero no puedes prescindir del bastón. No seas inmaduro e infantil —añadió ella con firmeza.

Quería intimidarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

—Señorita Swan, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes detenerme —contestó él dando media vuelta y alejándose de allí.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras lo veía marchar.

—Y yo puedo dejar de tratarte, señor Cullen. Así que ya puedes ir buscando a otra persona que te acompañe a Eternity.

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Y qué pasa con la boda de tu hermana?

Abrió la boca para hablar y volvió a callarse.

—Porque tú les has dicho que vas a ir con alguien y que se trata de mí. Creo que lo tienes más difícil que yo.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que tragarme mi orgullo, eso es todo.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y por qué no te tragas tu orgullo ahora y me dejas andar sin ayuda? Yo sé mejor que nadie por qué no me conviene usar el bastón.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo contaré mientras cenamos.

—¿Cenar? ¿Aquí? Gracias, pero no —repuso ella.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes —le dijo Edward—. Muy bien, tú eliges.

—¿Yo elijo el qué?

—Bueno, parece que lo que no te ha gustado ha sido que cenáramos aquí. Y me parece bien, no tengo problema. Probemos en un terreno neutral.

Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse.

—¡Estás tergiversando mis palabras!

—Pero eso es lo que has dicho. ¿Acaso no quieres saber por qué creo que no necesito el bastón? —le sugirió Edward—. Conozco un agradable restaurante al lado del Lago. Tienen una langosta exquisita.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Si tenía una debilidad ésa era el marisco y sobre todo la langosta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó con suspicacia.

Edward levantó las cejas sin entender.

—Vendería mi alma por un buen plato de langosta —explicó ella.

—No tenía ni idea, pero está bien saberlo —repuso él con una sonría.

—Si piensas que soy fácil de convencer, estás muy equivocado.

—No se me ocurría pensar eso —afirmó Edward—. Sólo te estoy invitando a cenar. Eso es todo.

Suspiró frustrada.

—Está bien. Pero sólo una vez. Ahora tendré que ir a casa a cambiarme.

—No hay problema —repuso él mirando el reloj—. Dame tu dirección, Seth y yo te iremos a buscar a las siete, ¿te parece?

De vuelta a casa, aún estaba furiosa y lamentando que la hubiera convencido para ir a cenar. Pero, en cuanto llegó, comenzó a prepararse para la velada y mejoró su humor.

Se duchó y se puso después una sedosa falda con vuelo que le llegaba por la pantorrilla. Era blanca con estampado color canela. La combinó con una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias de color bronce.

El pelo se lo recogió en alto, en una especie de moño relajado y algo despeinado.

Se puso un maquillaje muy discreto y decidió mirándose al espejo que a ese peinado le iría bien un par de pendientes largos. Encontró unos con perlas pequeñas y cobre.

Una vez arreglada, intentó comprender por qué estaba preparándose con tanto interés para una cena que había sido más bien una encerrona.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward Cullen tenía más poder sobre ella del que le hubiera gustado tener que admitir.

Se había visto obligada a aceptar su invitación y se había olvidado de que podía haberse negado a cenar con él.

Seth llamó a la puerta de su piso a las siete en punto y la acompañó hasta el lujoso Mercedes de Edward. Se subió a la parte de atrás. Él iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y vio disgustada que llevaba puesto un traje. Iba sin corbata, pero con traje.

—¿A qué tipo de restaurante vamos? —le preguntó en cuanto Seth arrancó.

—A Angelo's.

Era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Brisbane.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó Edward dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

—Bueno, no me he vestido para ir a un sitio así. Estoy vestida, sin más. Pensé que íbamos a un agradable restaurante al lado del lago. Eso es lo que dijiste. No pensé que me invitabas a uno de los sitios más lujosos, elegantes y caros de la ciudad.

—No me parece que tu apariencia debiera ser un problema —repuso él—. Pero, para tu tranquilidad, te diré que he reservado una mesa en la terraza y el ambiente allí es un poco más relajado que en el comedor principal.

—¿Cómo has conseguido una mesa con tan poco tiempo?

—Me conocen y…

—Perdona, ha sido una pregunta muy tonta —murmuró ella entonces.

Poco después llegaron frente al restaurante y Seth aparcó el coche.

Nunca había estado allí, pero había oído hablar del sitio. No sólo era conocido por su cocina, sino porque estaba de moda.

Nada más entrar se dio cuenta de por qué era así. La decoración era fabulosa. Las paredes eran granates y los suelos, de mármol color champán. La luz era tenue y elegante, todo destacaba por su calidad y lujo. Las sillas de haya hacían juego con el piano de cola que alguien estaba tocando.

No tardó en reconocer a unos cuantos famosos. El restaurante estaba lleno de gente con vestidos brillantes y carísimos. Muchos de ellos pararon a Edward mientras iban hacia la terraza. Lo saludaban con afecto mientras la miraban a ella con curiosidad y de arriba abajo.

Pensó entonces en sus pendientes. Eran bonitos, pero esas pequeñas perlas no podían compararse con las carísimas y exclusivas joyas de la clientela femenina del restaurante. Y lo mismo le pasaba a su conjunto. Estaba bien, pero no lo había diseñado nadie conocido.

Exhaló profundamente y levantó la barbilla mientras salían a la terraza.

A pesar de no ser tan lujoso como el comedor principal, el ambiente allí era increíble. Había antorchas encendidas alrededor de la terraza, palmeras que se mecían con la suave brisa y los cubiertos y la cristalería de las mesas brillaban sobre los blancos e impolutos manteles.

Los sentaron poco después en la mejor mesa de la terraza. Tenían el lago a sus pies.

—Todo esto es impresionante, señor Cullen —le dijo entonces ella con algo de sarcasmo.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Algo me dice que no te gusta…

—Estoy segura de que me gustará la langosta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con sorpresa.

—Esto está lleno de famosos y millonarios, incluso aquí afuera —le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor—. En cuanto a los precios del menú, son un robo a mano armada.

—Creo que estás generalizando, Bella. ¿No te parece?

—Bueno, es que me gusta la calidad, pero también valoro el dinero. Podría haberte llevado a un sitio donde las langostas son estupendas, pero te cobran por ellas la mitad que aquí. Y el ambiente tampoco está mal.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Aquí estoy fuera de mi entorno natural, Edward —añadió con amabilidad—. Es como otro mundo, tu mundo. Es muy glamuroso, pero me parece también un poco falso.

—Muy bien —repuso él con seriedad—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu restaurante?

Abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

—¿Pretendes que nos pongamos de pie y salgamos de aquí?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pero ¿qué van a pensar?

—¿Importa eso?

Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que aquella situación representaba lo que significaba ser millonario. No sólo podían pagar precios desorbitados por el placer de estar acompañados de famosos y ricos en ese ambiente, sino que también podían dejar de hacerlo, sin que nada les preocupara y hacer su voluntad. Algo que Edward Cullen hacía casi siempre.

—No, pero me sentiría mal. Sobre todo por los empleados.

—Entonces, ¿crees que podrás sonreír y soportarlo?

—Te lo diré cuando pruebe la langosta.

Le miró con frialdad hasta que Edward sonrió.

—Eres todo un personaje, señorita Swan —le dijo él entonces—. ¿Bebes?

—Claro que bebo.

—Me refiero a alcohol. ¿Te apetece vino o alguna otra cosa para tomar con el marisco?

—Una copa de vino suena fenomenal. ¿Por qué me lo has preguntado? ¿Tengo aspecto de abstemia?

—Después de haberme reprendido por traerte aquí, pensé que quizás el alcohol fuera otra de tus aversiones personales.

—Lo siento, creo que me he dejado llevar. Pero es que me he sentido mal. Me habría arreglado un poco más de saber que me traías a este sitio.

—Perdóname, lo último que querría hacer sería avergonzarte. Pero, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tienes buen aspecto, te lo aseguro.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Edward parecía sincero.

—Gracias, entonces me olvidaré del asunto. Me encantaría tomar una copa de vino.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó él mientras la miraba con enigmáticos ojos.

Después llamó al camarero y le pidió una botella de vino.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de comer deliciosas tapas y un exquisito plato de langosta con arroz, ella se dio cuenta de que aún no habían hablado de por qué Edward quería dejar de usar el bastón. De hecho, casi todo el tiempo habían estado hablando de ella.

Quizás con ayuda del vino, Edward pareció poder asomar por encima de sus barreras de resentimiento y consiguió que hablara de ella misma.

Le había contado historias sobre sus años en la universidad, su profesión, sus viajes e incluso sus tendencias políticas.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —le preguntó ella de repente—. Me invitaste con la excusa de hablarme de tu bastón y hemos hablado de todo menos de eso.

—A casi todo el mundo le encanta hablar de sí mismo —repuso él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, pero yo… Las cosas son distintas para mí, yo suelo ser la que hago las preguntas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Eres muy buena conversando sobre cualquier cosa, con tal de que sea intrascendente.

—Como las peluqueras, ¿no?

—¿Qué te cuenta la gente? —le preguntó Edward con interés.

—A veces, me dicen las cosas más increíbles. A menudo, cosas que preferiría no saber —repuso ella con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No lo sé, supongo que sentía curiosidad —contestó Edward—. En cuanto a mi bastón, creo que en este momento está impidiendo que avance. Al menos mentalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito un nuevo reto. Tengo que deshacerme del bastón. No tengo ni que decirte que voy a tener cuidado —le explicó él—. Es algo ajeno a mí y me molesta necesitarlo. Quiero valerme por mí mismo. No sé si tiene sentido, pero así son las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿no voy a poder decirte nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que me dices. Yo fui de pequeña a clases de patinaje sobre hielo. Me daba miedo soltarme de la barra y estuve así mucho tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que esa barra era lo que estaba impidiéndome que avanzara —le dijo con cuidado—. Pero aquí hay mucho más en juego, Edward. Eres un hombre grande y podrías hacerte mucho daño si te caes. Prométeme que irás poco a poco y tendrás mucho cuidado.

—Te lo prometo —repuso Edward mirando el reloj—. Seth vendrá pronto a recogernos. Gracias por una velada muy agradable, Bella.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—No… Sigo sin entender qué es lo que está pasando —confesó ella apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se quedó pensativa un momento y después le contestó.

—Es como si tuvieras algún plan, algo en mente, del que yo no soy consciente.

—Bueno, sí que tengo planes y sobre todo un objetivo primordial, quiero recuperarme por completo. Por eso necesito que vengas a Eternity, Bella.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido y lo miró con un gesto de impotencia. Había disfrutado mucho de su compañía esa noche y estaba un poco más contenta con la situación.

Se pusieron de pie y fue en ese instante cuando ocurrió. Edward era alto, apuesto y perfecto. Su presencia era tan hipnótica que sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo cuando los dos se quedaron en pie y el uno frente al otro. No pudo evitar concentrarse en algunas partes de su anatomía.

Le pareció muy tentador su cuello , igual que la forma de sus hombros bajo el elegante traje gris. No pudo evitar pensar en ese instante en ellos dos en la piscina, cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver su torso al descubierto y la fina línea de vello que bajaba desde su estómago hasta debajo del bañador.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso. Él parecía estar observándola con tanta atención como ella.

Se preguntó si él estaría sintiendo el mismo hormigueo, pero vio entonces como Edward apartaba la vista y le hacía un gesto galante para que pasara delante de él.

—Señorita…

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Estaba claro que se había equivocado con él. Había pensado que no podría resistirse si Edward…

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza para que su mente no vagara por lugares peligrosos y se recordó una vez más que él era su paciente.

—Muy bien —le dijo entonces con decisión—. Pondré todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en mi trabajo contigo en Eternity, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Siempre lo hago.

—Gracias —repuso él con algo de frialdad.

No se quedó tranquila. Estaba enfadada y nerviosa. No podía romper el hechizo que ese hombre suponía y tampoco quería tener que soportar de nuevo las miradas curiosas de la clientela del restaurante.

Respiró profundamente y contó hasta tres. Después comenzó a andar con decisión y sin darse cuenta de que su enfado y su orgullo marcaban su paso y no dejaba de contonear las caderas.

Y tampoco era consciente de que a Edward Cullen no le había pasado por alto ese movimiento y parecía estar imaginándose esas mismas caderas por debajo de la ropa.

Bella salió a la terraza de su casa para tomarse una taza de té antes de irse a la cama.

No entendía qué le pasaba, pero le había disgustado que Edward le hubiera afectado tanto. Sabía que muchas mujeres se podían sentir atraídas por él, pero no estaba siendo realista.

Sabía que nunca podría pasar nada entre ellos.

Le había llamado la atención que se sintiera tan fuera de lugar en el restaurante. Siempre le había parecido que las clases sociales no estaban demasiado marcadas en la cuidad. Había creído que podía sentirse a gusto en cualquier sitio, pero no había sido así en Angelo's, allí se había sentido observada y rechazada.

Por otro lado, era un mundo en el que entraban cada día preciosas modelos procedentes de otra clase social. Pero tenía que reconocer que había una gran diferencia entre esas modelos, o esas presentadoras de la televisión, y ella.

Se terminó el té. Ya se sentía un poco mejor. Estaba muy claro que Edward Cullen no era para ella. Tenía que convencerse de ello y no cambiar nunca de parecer.

* * *

Dejo el segundo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Curando Heridas**

* * *

_Disclaimer nada me pertenece, solo realizo una adaptación con los personajes de Twilight_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

La siguiente sorpresa para Bella llegó dos días antes de que tuvieran que salir hacia Eternity.

La invitaron a cenar con los Black.

No le hacía demasiada gracia ir, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco a la familia de Edward.

Su tía era la anfitriona de la velada. Y se dio cuenta pronto de que su madre y esa señora se podrían llevar muy bien.

Al contrario de lo que le pasaba a ella, Edward no dejaba que su tía Sue interfiriera en su vida. Estaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera a Eternity y había llegado incluso a ofrecerse a acompañarlo a pesar de que odiaba el ganado. Se dio cuenta de que aún le dolía a la mujer que su sobrino hubiera rechazado su generosa y valiente oferta.

Se juntaron ocho personas a cenar en el elegante comedor de Eastwood. Edward y su tía, Jacob y Leah, otra pareja y el hermanastro de Edward, James.

Sabía que Edward tenía treinta y cuatro años, así que se imaginó que James tendría unos veintiséis. No se parecían en nada. Edward era de complexión fuerte y parecía muy maduro. James era delgado, rubio y bastante irresponsable. No trabajaba y se dedicaba a navegar en su yate por las islas.

Se imaginó que era el donjuán de la familia, pero tenía que reconocer también que era divertido.

La velada fue más agradable de lo que había esperado y la cena estaba deliciosa. Se alegró de haber seguido el consejo de Leah a la hora de arreglarse para esa noche. Aunque ella ya estaba más que escarmentada después del fiasco de Angelo's.

Se había puesto un vestido corto y entallado en gris plateado con pedrería negra y finos tirantes. En los pies llevaba sandalias negras y altas. No tenía joyas tan impresionantes como las de la tía de Edward, pero su piel estaba reluciente y su cabello, suelto y algo ondulado, brillaba a la luz de las velas.

No había tenido tiempo para preguntarse por qué la habían invitado a la cena porque había sido la propia Sue la que había llamado directamente a su casa para hacerlo. Le había dicho que, ya que los Black iban a estar, ella se sentiría también como en casa. Por otro lado, estaba deseando conocer a la persona que iba a acompañar a su sobrino a Eternity.

Le había sorprendido tanto la llamada que no había podido decirle que no. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna buena razón para no ir. Esa velada podía darle más información sobre cómo era Edward.

Durante la cena, estuvo sentada entre James y Jacob. A Edward lo tenía enfrente. Tuvo que pasar gran parte de la cena rechazando las sutiles insinuaciones y proposiciones de James.

Le dio la impresión de que Edward se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero su rostro no reflejaba cómo se sentía al respecto.

Tomaron la sopa de marisco y después la deliciosa carne con verduras. Más tarde, les sirvieron un postre de frutas del bosque y helado. Las botellas de vino fueron vaciándose rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Sue era todo un personaje. Soltera a sus sesenta y pocos años, era una prestigiosa dietista que había escrito varios libros sobre el tema. Se enteró de que ya no vivía en la Mansión, que había pasado a ser la residencia de Edward, y centraba gran parte de sus esfuerzos en recaudar fondos para diversas obras de caridad. James comentó entonces que era todo una excusa para poder organizar bailes de etiqueta.

Si la mujer estuvo estudiándola durante la cena, lo hizo de manera discreta. Se imaginó que no sólo lo había invitado porque fuera la fisioterapeuta de su sobrino, pero no sabía qué otra intención podía tener hasta que se dio cuenta de que las dos trabajaban en temas de salud.

La conversación fue variada y divertida durante toda la cena, pero no pudo evitar fijarse de vez en cuando en Edward y ver que parecía cansado. Le alegró, por el bien de su paciente, que la velada terminara pronto.

Edward decidió acompañarla hasta su coche después de que ella rechazara hábilmente el ofrecimiento de James.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le dijo Bella—. Pareces algo cansado.

Le sorprendieron sus palabras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, es parte de mi trabajo darme cuenta de esas cosas. ¿Te cuesta dormir?

—La verdad es que sí, pero seguro que me recupero pronto —repuso él—. Parece que no te ha gustado mucho mi hermano, ¿no?

—Está bien —contestó Bellacon una sonrisa—. Pero creo que no sabía que estaba enfrentándose a toda una experta.

—¿Experta? —repitió él riendo.

—Sí. En mi trabajo, no sólo escucho confidencias de mis pacientes, también las proposiciones más descabelladas —le explicó Bella—. Son gajes del oficio. Se me da bien rechazarlos.

—Vaya…

—Bueno, gracias por una agradable velada —le dijo ella—. Deberías intentar dormir. Si no descansas bien, tu recuperación podría ser más lenta.

—Y ¿qué me recomiendas? No quiero depender de los somníferos.

—Nada un rato en la piscina, haz algo de ejercicio suave en el gimnasio, pídele a Seth que te dé un masaje…

La miró y abrió la boca para decirle que ya lo había probado todo sin suerte. Pero se quedó callado al verla. Su cabeza le llegaba por el hombro. El color de su vestido plateado hacía que su piel pareciese más cremosa y suave y resaltaba también el cafe de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que eran muy bonitos, igual que su carnosa boca.

Respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de cuál sería su solución al insomnio.

Si pudiera tenerla en sus brazos esa noche, abrazados cómodamente mientras comentaban la cena, y si después pudiera ir explorando lentamente su cuerpo…

Pensó en cómo reaccionaría Bella Swan si le dijera lo que estaba pensando. Esa mujer acababa de confesarle que estaba acostumbrada a rechazar proposiciones de sus pacientes.

Sonrió al recordar cómo se había librado de su hermanastro y se dio cuenta de que esa joven estaba complicándole la existencia.

—Muy bien. Bueno, buenas noches —le dijo.

De manera brusca, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí.

Dos semanas más tarde, Bella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haberse ido a Eternity con él, ya no había la misma camaradería entre los dos y no entendía cómo podía ser así. Sobre todo después de que hablaran claramente el día que la invitó a cenar en Angelo's.

Por otro lado, Eternity estaba siendo toda una experiencia para ella.

La casa de Eternity tenía más de cien años. Era una mansión de fachada rosada y grises tejados. Bastaba con entrar en su interior para darse cuenta de que estaba llena de historias.

La mantenían en muy buen estado. Los suelos de madera estaban perfectos, las lámparas eran una maravilla, igual que sus alfombras persas y obras de arte.

Una de sus habitaciones favoritas estaba llena de vitrinas con piedras preciosas y minerales encontrados en la zona. Había ópalos, amatistas, zafiros, cristales y rocas con pepitas de oro. También tenían allí una pianola y muchos rollos de música.

Otra sala, la de juegos, tenía una mesa de billar y otras para jugar a las cartas o al ajedrez.

Todas las habitaciones tenían chimeneas. Allí los inviernos eran muy fríos.

Sólo Edward, Seth y ella misma dormían en la casa principal y tenían dormitorios con zona de estar y cuartos de baño privados.

El resto del grupo, todos hombres, se alojaban en un anexo construido al lado de la mansión, donde vivía también el personal de la casa. Descubrió un tiempo después que había otra casa más, una especie de cabaña con cuatro dormitorios a la que se referían como la Casa Verde.

Le encantaron los jardines, llenos de vegetación y mil colores.

No tenía ninguna objeción con el sitio. El ambiente parecía mucho más relajado que el que tenía Edward en Wisconsin.

Comían todos juntos alrededor de una larga mesa que había al lado de la cocina. Estaban ocupados durante el día, pero por la noche, quien quisiera compañía siempre la encontraba en la sala de juegos.

Recordó sus reticencias a la hora de ir a ese sitio. Había pensado que iba a ser una especie de cárcel para ella, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada.

Le encantaba ese lugar, los grandes espacios y tener la posibilidad de montar a caballo, algo que no hacía desde su infancia.

Le fascinó la organización de ese lugar, los vaqueros, los ganaderos y los perros que controlaban a las reses. Se dio cuenta de que Eternity era casi como un pueblo.

Había en la finca varias casas para los empleados y un barracón. También multitud de cobertizos para las herramientas, establos, una tienda, una caseta de primeros auxilios y una escuela. Algo más lejos estaba el helipuerto y la pista de aterrizaje de las avionetas.

Había jugado ya varias veces al golf en el campo de nueve hoyos que había en la finca. Era más complicado jugar allí que en otros campos y los juegos los interrumpían de vez en cuando un ualabi o un emú con sus polluelos.

No había podido jugar con Edward. A pesar de que ya no usaba bastón y que parecía ir bien sin él, no estaba preparado para hacer deporte por su cuenta.

Se pasaba tres mañanas por semana trabajando en el hospital local. Su tarea consistía en enseñar técnicas de fisioterapia a otros profesionales y le estaba gustando mucho hacerlo. También se había convertido en poco tiempo en una de las personas favoritas del grupo de niños que vivían allí. Por una parte, porque arbitraba sus partidos de fútbol y por otra, por la pianola. Era duro tener que pisar continuamente los pedales del instrumento, pero le encantaban las viejas canciones que tocaba y solía cantarlas. Alguna vez la había usado directamente como piano.

Una tarde, estaba tocando uno de los rollos de música y cantando cuando sintió de repente que no estaba sola. Bella se detuvo y vio que Edward la observaba desde la puerta.

—¿Estoy haciendo demasiado ruido?

—No, cantas bien.

Se levantó, abrió las puertas de la pianola y sacó el rollo de música que había colocado minutos antes. Después lo metió con cuidado en su caja.

—No te detengas por mí. Seguro que le viene bien a la pianola que alguien la use.

—Sé a quién le encantaría escuchar esta música —le dijo sin pensar—. A los niños de Eternity.

Edward miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba llena de vitrinas. Parecía algo alarmado.

—No, no. Nunca se me ocurriría traerlos aquí. Por cierto, necesita que la afinen.

—Supongo que si alguien los vigila y queda claro que no pueden tocar nada…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa—. Es demasiada responsabilidad para mí.

Edward la observó un momento, después se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Dos días después, llegó un afinador de pianos . La pianola desapareció de su sala y apareció de nuevo en un almacén que había al lado de la escuela. Alguien se había encargado de limpiar el sitio y acondicionarlo para hacerlo más agradable. Y su hueco en la sala de las vitrinas lo ocupó un piano nuevo que llegó en un camión otro día.

Edward le entregó entonces la llave del almacén.

—Pero… Pero todo este trabajo… Si voy a estar aquí poco tiempo —protestó ella.

—Bueno, alguien te sustituirá después.

Miró la llave en su mano. No sabía si estar contenta o disgustada con todo aquello. Lo arbitrario de la decisión, algo que caracterizaba mejor que nada cómo era Edward, fue lo que pudo con ella.

Había estado en lo cierto. A los niños les encantó la pianola. Pronto aprendieron las letras y comenzaron a cantar con ella.

Pero fue después de arbitrar un partido de fútbol de los niños cuando tuvo un memorable encontronazo con Edward.

Volvió a la casa cubierta de polvo y con la cara colorada por el esfuerzo. Se dejó caer en una silla del porche para recuperarse antes de ir a su dormitorio a ducharse. Pero una serpiente interrumpió su descanso e hizo que se pusiera en pie de un salto.

No se movió, no gritó, se limitó a observarla hasta que cruzó el porche y se perdió entre unos arbustos.

Entonces respiró de nuevo.

—¡Odio las serpientes! —gritó entonces con toda su alma.

—Pues finges muy bien —repuso alguien con buen humor.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward tras ella en el porche.

—Me lo enseñaron en un curso de primeros auxilios que hice —explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que no era peligrosa ni agresiva, pero aun así…

—Tienes razón —le dijo Edward—. Pero ver una serpiente tan cerca asusta aunque estés convencido de que no te va a hacer nada.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguro que a ti te gustan las serpientes. Y seguro que esperabas que una urbanita como yo reaccionara de otra manera, ¿verdad?

—Veo que todavía te duele mi comentario —repuso él mirándola de arriba abajo.

Estaba sucia, acalorada y con necesidad de ducharse enseguida. Edward, en cambio, tenía una apariencia limpia y fresca. Nunca se cansaba de mirarlo.

—Lo cierto es que no entiendo por qué te negabas a venir cuando está claro que este sitio te sienta como anillo al dedo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, la cerró y apretó los dientes con irritación.

—Si me negaba a venir o no es asunto mío, Edward Cullen, no tuyo —repuso ella de mala gana mientras entraba en la casa.

—Por cierto, Bella, la verdad es que odio las serpientes.

Pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para aceptar esa oferta de paz y siguió andando.

A Bella le habían molestado mucho sus palabras. Se sentía como si tuviera que justificar ante Edward el hecho de que le gustara ese sitio. Le daba la impresión de que no podía complacerlo de ninguna manera.

Con el paso de los días, se había dado cuenta de que Edward iba mejorando y estaba más relajado allí. Disfrutaba recorriendo el rancho con el todoterreno o el helicóptero. Parecía estar relajado todo el tiempo, excepto cuando estaba con ella.

Ese hecho empezó a obsesionarla cada vez más. Echaba de menos la buena relación que había tenido siempre con él. Esa especie de amistad había significado mucho para ella y sólo se había dado cuenta de ello cuando la había echado en falta.

Cuando trabajaban en el gimnasio, él parecía más incómodo en su presencia y le daba la impresión de que le molestaba que le hablara. Así que cada vez pasaba más tiempo callada.

También le dio la impresión de que le incomodaba que le tocara la pierna para tratársela y ayudarle con los ejercicios. No entendía qué pasaba ni qué había cambiado. Llevaba meses haciéndolo sin que él se quejara nunca.

De un modo u otro, y fuera por lo que fuera, tenía que reconocer que se sentía dolida. No entendía en qué estaba fallando. Le daba la impresión de que no había cambiado nada.

No podía dejar de pensar en por qué estaría tan distante con ella. Y empezó a verlo como una persona más que como un paciente. Después, comenzó a pensar en él como hombre.

Lo vio un día reunido con el equipo que se encargaba de las reses. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa caqui, botas de montar y un sombrero. Le pareció más alto y en forma que nunca.

Apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, tenía el aspecto de un líder con autoridad, pero también parecía muy humano mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un perro que no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes.

Su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza mientras lo miraba. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería Edward Cullen en la cama.

Se alejó rápidamente de allí. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de no dejar que los hombres le afectaran y no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Pensó que quizás estaba saliendo por fin de la burbuja en la que se había metido después de que James la dejara plantada. Lo que no podía creer era que le hubiera pasado con un paciente.

Era consciente de que Edward era algo más que otro de sus pacientes. Se había convertido casi en una empleada personal, pero seguía tratándose de la familia Cullen y, aunque las cosas eran más relajadas en Eternity que en Wisconsin, seguían siendo mundos a los ella no pertenecía.

La vida de gente como Edward estaba llena de modelos famosas, yates de lujo y aviones privados.

Aunque personas como Sue le recordaban que no todos los miembros de la alta sociedad llevaban vidas vacías e inútiles.

Aun así, sabía que nadie podría ocupar nunca el lugar de alguien tan especial como Victoria Green.

A pesar de todo, había tenido otro despiste imperdonable.

Una noche, en la sala de juegos, ella había estado jugando al ajedrez con Jason y a punto de ganarlo. El resto de la gente jugaba al billar, incluso Edward. No podía dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando, mientras Jason meditaba su siguiente movimiento.

Esa noche estaba especialmente atractivo con una camisa blanca abierta y unos pantalones marrones. Era como un imán para sus ojos. Y no sólo su cuerpo, también sus manos. Se fijó en ellas y en cómo agarraba el taco. Lo vio bromear con todos y a la gente riendo.

Estaba tan concentrada en él que Jason acabó ganándole la partida. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en por qué Edward podía comportarse así con todo el mundo menos con ella.

Al día siguiente, James apareció por el rancho con un grupo de cinco amigos que quería llevar en avioneta hasta los alrededores para pasar un fin de semana acampando allí.

Llegó sin avisar y en su propio avión.

Fue ésa la primera vez que Bella escuchó a Jason lanzando improperios, pero el enfado no le duró mucho y se puso enseguida a trabajar.

Estaba en la mesa contigua a la cocina tomándose una taza de té, cuando Jason recibió la llamada de James desde la avioneta. Vio también como llamaba enseguida a Edward.

—Un total de seis personas, tres parejas, quieren quedarse una noche. Todos juegan al golf, así que he pensado que estaría bien organizar un torneo de golf esta tarde. Después podrán tener una gran cena y puede que quieran bailar —le explicó el mayordomo por teléfono a su jefe—. ¿Quiere que les ponga en la Casa Verde o prefiere que cambie a Seth y a la señorita Swan…?

Jason se cayó entonces y escuchó mientras asentía varias veces con la cabeza. Después, colgó.

—Puede quedarse donde está, señorita Swan —le dijo el mayordomo.

Después llamó a la cocinera y al ama de llaves.

Entre todos decidieron los menús para la comida y la cena y discutieron lo que había que hacer en la Casa Verde para prepararlo todo.

—Estoy impresionada con su buen trabajo, Jason. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —le preguntó cuando terminaron su improvisada reunión.

—Pues sí, señorita Swan, ¿le importaría organizar una competición de golf? Mire a ver quién quiere participar y haga una lista. Después, asegúrese de que tenemos suficientes palos, tarjetas de puntuación y pelotas.

—Puedo decirle de antemano que no habrá suficientes palos a no ser que restrinjamos lo que cada participante puede tener. Por ejemplo, un driver, un hierro y un putter.

—Eso será suficiente. ¡Muchas gracias! —le dijo Jason mientras salía corriendo de allí.

Edward entró justo en ese instante.

Ella acababa de servirse una segunda taza de té y empezó a tomársela mientras esperaba a que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación. Esos días estaba tan nerviosa en su compañía que prefería que fuera él el que la hablara si eso era lo que quería.

Se sentó frente a ella y se sirvió una taza de té.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estamos a punto de ser inundados?

—Sí. Me han puesto a cargo de una competición de golf —contestó ella—. No ha sido idea mía —añadió al recordar que él aún no podía jugar.

—Lo sé. Pero cualquier cosa que los mantenga ocupados es una buena idea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Se arrepintió al instante. Estaba recordándole así que él no podía hacer algunas cosas.

—¿Qué sugieres tú que haga? —preguntó él con ironía en su voz—, ¿Debería ponerme a hacer ganchillo?

—¡Edward! No, claro que no. No quería decir que… Has conseguido muchísimo desde que empezaste con la rehabilitación. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que puedas volver a jugar al golf así que…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Edward pasándose las manos por el pelo—. ¡Maldita sea, no me trates con condescendencia, Bella! Guárdate tus comentarios para los pacientes que lo necesiten. Yo no los quiero.

Se levantó y se fue de allí y ella se quedó mirándolo atónita. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir tras él, pero el grupo de James llegó justo en ese momento.

A las seis de la tarde, Bella entró deprisa en su dormitorio y cerró por dentro. Estaba encantada de poder al fin darse una ducha.

Pensó en esa tarde mientras dejaba que el agua la refrescara. La competición de golf había sido divertida. Los amigos de James eran todos de la misma edad y parecían llevar el mismo tipo de vida. Los había oído hablar de fiestas, yates, carreras y campos de golf que habían visitado por todo el mundo.

A pesar de todo, las mujeres del grupo eran simpáticas y los hombres estaban entusiasmados con el rancho y con la acampada que les esperaba.

Le dio algo de vergüenza conseguirlo, pero su equipo, formado por uno de los pilotos de Edward y ella misma, ganó la competición de golf.

Lo mejor de toda la tarde había sido que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo inquieta y preocupada que estaba.

Edward los recibió de vuelta a casa después del juego e, igual que se había mostrado durante la comida, parecía estar encantado con la visita y de muy buen humor.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se puso su albornoz. Después se sentó frente al espejo mientras se secaba el pelo.

No entendía qué le pasaba con ella. No sabía cómo se habían distanciado tanto.

Se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a Jacob Black e intentar conseguir otra opinión profesional.

Todo aquello le estaba afectando mucho. Después de todo, ella no había sido la que había insistido en ir a Eternity, pero sentía que había fracasado en algo durante esas semanas.

Y lo peor era que no podía soportar llevarse mal con él. Había empezado a tener algunas ideas muy extrañas con respecto a ese hombre y estaba muy confusa.

Llegó a pensar incluso que había llegado el momento de dejar su tratamiento y decidió que no era mala idea. Debía hacerlo lo antes posible, pero no esa noche.

Se desinfló al recordar que habría una gran cena y baile. Era otra cosa que él tampoco podía hacer y temía que eso le pusiera de peor humor.

Exhaló con fuerza y se levantó de la silla para vestirse.

Estaba mirando sus cosas para ver qué se ponía cuando decidió que no bailaría después de la cena. Saldría del salón después de cenar y volvería a su cuarto sin que nadie se enterase.

Eligió unos pantalones color violeta de lino y una blusa de seda rosa.

—Me gustaría brindar por Bella—anunció James Cullen—. Que no sólo es muy buena jugando al golf, sino también una belleza y, por lo visto, una gran profesional.

Hizo una mueca al escucharlo y todos levantaron las copas de vino en su honor.

Esa noche cenaban en el comedor formal, donde habían comido muchas generaciones de Cullen. Las sillas eran de caoba con asientos de terciopelo y desde las paredes los contemplaban los antepasados de Edward.

Había sido una cena maravillosa. Habían tomado salmón ahumado con alcaparras para empezar. Después siguieron can el delicioso asado, las verduras y la salsa de calabaza. El postre también había sido estupendo.

James y sus amigos se lo estaban pasando muy bien, entre otras cosas gracias al vino, y no dejaban de proponer brindis. Había llegado la hora de tomar un poco de café.

—El café se servirá en la galería —anunció entonces Jason como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Ella dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

—Gracias, Jason. ¿Salimos?

La sugerencia iba dirigida a todos, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward sin poderlo evitar. Él había estado bien toda la cena, sin hablar mucho pero sin resultar antipático. Pero en ese instante vio en sus ojos algo que no entendió. Sintió que le estaba reprochando algo y no sabía qué era.

No pudo evitar sentir que había hecho algo mal a ojos de Edward. Estaba harta de aquello y decidió que era buena idea abandonar esa fiesta cuanto antes. También sabía que debía asimismo irse de Eternity cuanto antes.

Le fue más difícil abandonar la fiesta de lo que había previsto.

Para su desgracia, Edward le pidió que tocara el nuevo piano que ocupaba ya el lugar de la pianola mientras el resto de los invitados se tomaba el café.

A James le pareció una idea excelente.

—¡Por todos los…! —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¡No me digas que también eres una artista! No me extraña entonces… Por favor, toca.

—¿No te extraña el qué? —repitió ella de mala gana.

—¡Nada! ¡Toca, toca, por favor! —insistió James mientras abría la tapa del piano y sacaba el taburete.

Vaciló un momento. Después bajó la tapa sobre las teclas y volvió a guardar debajo el taburete.

—Mira, sólo toco porque me gusta y suelo hacerlo sola —le dijo con una mueca—. No creo que sea agradable para la gente oírlo, así que no voy a torturaros. Pero creo que tenemos música, ¿no?

Edward, que había sido quien la había metido en ese embrollo, decidió aparecer en su ayuda entonces.

—Claro —repuso mientras habría el armario que guardaba el equipo de sonido—. Claro que la tenemos —añadió mientras la miraba con intención.

Y en su tono había algo más que no consiguió descifrar.

Media hora más tarde, Bella consiguió por fin escaparse. Pero, en vez de irse directamente a la cama, decidió dar un paseo por el jardín. Quería despejarse la mente para poder conciliar después el sueño.

Se puso una chaqueta antes de salir. Las noches eran frescas,pero un sitio perfecto para ver las estrellas.

Tenía un banco favorito en el jardín, uno que había bajo un árbol. Estaba de camino a allí cuando apareció Edward tras ella.

Se detuvo al verlo acercarse.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Edward Cullen? —le dijo con cansancio en su voz.

—Nada, sólo quería saber adonde ibas. Eso es todo.

—A ningún sitio —repuso ella—. Iba a dar un paseo e irme a la cama. ¿Acaso necesito tu permiso para eso?

—No, claro que no. Pero veo que estás enfadada conmigo.

—Edward…

Pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Así que decidió contarle una excusa.

—Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

Era la verdad, pero no era lo único que le pasaba, ni mucho menos.

—¡Qué oportuno! —murmuró él con una mueca.

Lo miró sin entender su actitud.

—¿Oportuno? ¿Qué tiene de oportuno un dolor de cabeza? ¿Acaso crees que me lo estoy inventando? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—No lo sé. Es la típica excusa que usan todas las mujeres —repuso él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Excusa? ¡No podía imaginarme que estuvieras a punto de pedirme que me acostara contigo!

—¿No?

Lo miró con el corazón en la boca. El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de una tensión especial, de una electricidad hipnótica que los tenía sujetos a ese instante, escuchando a lo lejos la fiesta de James y sus amigos.

Sentía que ya nada existía a su alrededor. No había jardines ni estrellas. Sólo Edward llenaba su vista y toda su atención. Con cada respiración que daba lo notaba más cerca, más dentro de ella. Era casi como si pudiera hacerlo suyo y dejar que sus sentidos lo bebieran. No podía dejar de mirar sus rasgos, sus enigmáticos ojos verdes, sus manos…

Lo que no entendía era por qué le daba la impresión de que Edward la miraba casi de manera íntima. Observaba el movimiento de su pecho bajo la blusa de seda. Hacía que fuera muy consciente de su cuerpo y vio como sus ojos se concentraban en la curva de sus caderas. Casi podía sentir allí las manos de Edward.

—Bueno —dijo él por fin como si quisiera romper el hechizo—. Puede que no fuera así, pero estos días tiene otras aplicaciones.

Fue duro volver a la realidad y tener que concentrarse en sus palabras. Se imaginó que había sido todo suposiciones de ella, estaba claro que el interés que tenía en Edward no era recíproco. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía fatal.

—¿De qué…? ¿De qué aplicaciones hablas?

—Si tienes alguna queja, Bella, no te escondas detrás de un dolor de cabeza y dilo.

Sus injustas palabras y el frío tono que había usado la hirieron aún más.

Le costó recobrar la voz, pero cuando lo hizo, recordó que ese hombre sólo era su paciente.

—Edward, no soy nadie aquí para tener quejas. Tu salud es mi única preocupación.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con más firmeza de la que creía tener dadas las circunstancias.

Bella se alejó sin saber que Edward se había quedado mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista y que después había gritado una serie de improperios en voz alta.

.

* * *

Dejo el tercer capitulo... me gustaría saber su opinión


End file.
